


What are Words

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ex, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: “你想复合吗？”
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	What are Words

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：  
> 1.犬狼，前后有意义；  
> 2.互为前男友设定，时间线火焰杯到凤凰社。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

他们时隔多年的再会时分，西里斯离被詹姆的儿子杀死大概只有一英寸，虫尾巴在韦斯莱小子手里尖叫，上百只摄魂怪就在他们头顶几十英尺徘徊，所以当莱姆斯伸来一只手，决定抓住它很容易；对莱姆斯而言，他一直以为自己失去了全部的朋友，此刻却突然找回了其中一个，所以决定伸出手也很容易。

然而他们一个继续当逃犯、一个重新成为流浪的狼人之后，西里斯在松林深处找到等待变形的旧友，情况便不太一样了。

“也许你希望晚上能有点来自老朋友的陪伴？”西里斯轻佻地说。

莱姆斯很快地瞟了他一眼，垂下视线，轻轻地说：“这不安全。”

“我可跟毛茸茸的你单挑过不止一次。”西里斯说，“你觉得阿兹卡班有把我变得那么虚弱吗？需不需要现在来场决斗证明一下？”

“我不打算为了这个浪费体力。”莱姆斯说，仍旧没有看他，“你不应该为了我停下……魔法部还在追捕你。”

“如果你信任这地方能阻止你在变形后伤害别人，那么我也信任我不会在这里被抓到。”

“我不需要你。”

这句话轻飘飘地脱口而出，落在他们之间。莱姆斯一时有些失措，他没有想到自己会这么说，就像西里斯没想到会听到一样。

“你撒谎。”西里斯说，其中的笃定激起了一阵愤怒。

那才不是他妈的事实，莱姆斯想说，我在只有我父母的情况下度过了十一年，在谁也没有的情况下度过了十三年，我当然他妈的不是非得需要你们。你们对我干的事无非是建立起遮天蔽日的幻觉，然后让我自己看我他妈的生活是如何将它一层层打碎，先是我能被正常人接纳的假象，再到我至少还拥有的友谊，最后是仅剩的我的朋友们与我亲密无间的信念。他想说我宁愿你已经死在阿兹卡班而彼得被炸死在麻瓜的街道上，那样我至少还可以假装自己曾有两个真心的朋友，我生命中真的发生过一些好事。

“这不安全。”觉得这重复太过虚弱，莱姆斯又加上一句，“一部分的我想要杀了你。”

跟我想吻你的那部分一样多。我想为了你从未信任我将你撕成碎片同时想知道你尝起来的味道是否改变。你看起来真他妈糟糕而更糟的是看见你那刻我就明白无论能得到怎样的你我都会照单全收。

莱姆斯吞咽了一下，是的，他会。

西里斯点点头，就像他每天都会听到老朋友想杀死他。“好的。所以不安全的点在哪？”

他痛恨西里斯在这里假装自己仍像多年前一样了解他。你根本不知道我经历了什么，莱姆斯想，但这并不意味着西里斯是错的。他并非真的认为西里斯变形后敌不过狼人，大脚板在禁林里已经证明了自己可以。

“我不会为了赶你走跟你决斗，所以随你的便。”他近乎赌气地席地而坐，一个时常接待变形的狼人的地方当然不会有什么家具，“反正我不管饭。”

西里斯笑嘻嘻地掏出一个有点变形的油纸袋，莱姆斯立刻闻到了烤牛肉和芝士的味道，舌底诚实地泛起唾液。

“没关系，我带了我自己的份。”黑发男人说，有意非常非常慢地拆开包装，深深地嗅了一口，“我希望你也有给自己准备这么美味的东西。”

莱姆斯不禁翻了白眼，“把那他妈的三明治给我，大脚板，否则我就现在脱个精光然后用内裤攻击你。”

西里斯像被火烫了一样把纸袋丢进他怀里，莱姆斯愣了下，在脑子里过了一遍自己刚才说的话。哦操，为什么他变形之后从来没有弄伤过自己的舌头？

他急切地吃完了那两个三明治，将面包渣也倒进嘴里，舔掉手指上残余的油，忽略西里斯的注视。等在霍格沃茨工作一年间攒下的钱花完，他就没什么机会吃上这么好的东西了。西里斯在挑选食物方面一向很有眼光，后来有了大脚板的鼻子，更是如虎添翼。

“你想复合吗？”西里斯突然问。

莱姆斯把拇指从嘴里拿出来，清清嗓子。

“我看不出怎么才能做到。”

“我想也是。”

他们相对沉默，度过了夜幕降临前的几个小时。而后莱姆斯起身开始脱衣服，他的脑子告诉他他曾经很喜欢在这个过程中挑逗西里斯，逼得男朋友在他变形后得先去打个飞机再回来。他叫他的脑子有多远滚多远。

西里斯安静地背过身去。

西里斯第二次问莱姆斯，是在厚着脸皮带着铺盖挤进他的房子之后。

“邓不利多说在霍格莫得附近找到合适的藏匿地点之前，我最好在其他安全的地方待着。”黑发男人说，莱姆斯讨厌他声音里的试探，“我之前的地方现在不太安全了，然后我想，哦，要是有个地方能藏得住一个狼人，大概挺安全的。”

“这里可没有藏过什么狼人，只有落魄的穷鬼卢平。”莱姆斯回答，看到西里斯因此露出的表情时便后悔了，“我是说我从来不在这里变形，这里离居民区不够远，而且我只有这么多东西。”

西里斯环顾四周，这是间一目了然的小屋子，由别人的地下室改建，家具包括一张铺着几张薄被的单人床，不配套的桌子和椅子，没多少衣服的薄板衣柜，一个小到没法连飞路网的火炉。有一会儿他脸上阴云密布，莱姆斯稍微屏住呼吸，他习惯了从帮不到他的人那里接收怜悯，但来自西里斯的同情会更伤人。

“嗯，我喜欢你的装修。”西里斯走了一个小圈，神色已是如常，“这画不错。”

床对面那幅画是他屋子里唯一的装饰，内容是巨浪与孤舟，莱姆斯花了些精力修复它。

“我在垃圾箱边捡到的，有人把它靠在那儿。”莱姆斯轻笑，“看来是家里顽皮的孩子用刀在上边戳了几个洞。”

“你可真是捡了个大便宜。”西里斯说。

他们在狭小的空间里面对面站着，很快西里斯那点敷衍的笑意也消失了，阴郁像片积雨云一样飘到他头顶。他曾经也时常露出那样的神情，西里斯从来不是个稳定的人，他往往上一秒愤世嫉俗、下一秒又漫不经心，你永远都说不准他到底是情感过于丰富，还是过于匮乏。但莱姆斯记得那个时候西里斯眼中有着叛逆的光彩，跃跃欲试地要挑战自己看不顺眼的一切，你会知道他实则以他特有的牢骚满腹的方式深爱这操蛋的世界。

“别怜悯我。”莱姆斯说，“我并没有邀请你来，所以别擅自评判我的生活。”

“你住这儿多久了？”西里斯问。

“大概三年，不算去年的话。”莱姆斯回答，他并不为自己过得不好羞愧，但很久没有人能迫使他看到自己过得有多不好了。

“你这些年住的地方，这里……”西里斯含糊地说，打了个意义不明的手势。

“这里算是比较好的。”莱姆斯回答，拒绝转移视线，“科普利太太人很好，她把这里租给了我，并且对邻居保守秘密，只要我承诺满月夜不在附近出现。”

“好的。”西里斯点点头，“很好。”

“听着，西里斯。”莱姆斯严厉地说，“我不知道你期待着我过的是什么样的日子，但这就是我的生活，如果你受不了，就直接滚出去，用不着在这里愁眉苦脸地忍受我。”

西里斯吃了一惊，他好像在从全新的视角看待莱姆斯，莱姆斯悄悄地颤抖了一下，他从未与朋友们谈起自己生活的这一面。

“一直都是这样吗？”西里斯听起来很古怪，也许他下一秒就会大笑或者哭出来。

“这几年要好一些，人们对狼人的态度缓和了不少。”莱姆斯只能如实回答，“伏地魔用狼人作为不服从的威胁，早几年狼人们一旦身份泄露就有被杀死的危险。”

甚至在凤凰社内部，他也需要对大部分人隐瞒自己是个狼人的事。尖叫棚屋的夜晚过后，他无数次地回想他们最后那段时间，想知道是不是自己太过患得患失，恐惧朋友们也会渐渐以同样的眼光看他，结果他们因此回报了同等的不信任。他想知道是哪里出了问题，裂痕从何产生。他觉得如果詹姆、西里斯和彼得对他诚实，自己大概会继续劝说詹姆自己做自己的保密人。即便最终他照例拦不住自己的朋友，至少西里斯不必承受那十二年的牢狱之灾，他也不必在十几年间孤独地面对圆月，每次变形结束都怀疑自己是否还应该拥有明天。

“好的。”西里斯又说。

曾经他很了解西里斯，知晓对方每种语调蕴含的情绪、表情每种变化背后的意义，从他的信念崩塌那一刻开始，就再也不了。

“要是你为我过去十几年糟糕的生活哭泣，我可是受之有愧。”莱姆斯提醒他。

西里斯讨人嫌地哼哼，莱姆斯知道他内心认为跟摄魂怪度过十二年是自己罪有应得，要是西里斯认准了没有人会为此惩罚他，就会设法自己惩罚自己，而且嘴上一个字都不会承认。差点害得斯内普被咬之后，西里斯有两个月没跟他们说过话，期间不停地跑去挑衅斯莱特林们然后挨揍，詹姆几乎是用拖的才让他回到团体里。后来莱姆斯觉得自己当时揍西里斯一顿，效果大概会好得多。

如果詹姆在这里，他们便不必相顾无言。不管是相隔十四天还是十四年，詹姆都会大大方方地与他们勾肩搭背、邀他们一块喝酒，掰着他们的脑袋敲进理智，他总是知道什么才是真正重要的事，如果他与朋友们之间出现问题，就会径直去抓住对方，不屈不挠地尝试直到问题解决为止。就像他追姑娘的时候一样。

“你想复合吗？”西里斯抛出问题，他没有他以为的那么擅长打直球，但他在努力。

“从什么时候开始你需要确定关系才能上别人的床了？”莱姆斯反问，因为他是个懦夫。

“我得捍卫我的贞操啊。”

“我很确定那玩意儿在你第一次把我按在二楼挂毯后边剥光的时候就碎得渣都不剩了。”

他们停在那儿，同时清晰的意识到这屋里只有一张床，而且远没有大到两个成年男人躺上去还能保持距离的程度。

“我猜我可以变形以后随便睡在——”

“别傻了。”莱姆斯说，他的脸有一点发烫，“到我床上去。睡觉，我是说。”

他还不如不要补充，现在他的脑子里出现了生动的画面。

“我猜它也承受不了除此之外的活动。”西里斯挑剔地说，从窘境中拯救了他。

“你是那个没工作白吃白住的。”莱姆斯说，“不许抱怨。”

允许前男友上你的床，你就该料到迟早你们都会干睡觉以外的事。

他们的衣服丢得满房间都是（为什么？他们根本没离开床），莱姆斯不知道在格里莫广场前居民们看来哪件事更离经叛道：这满屋子的深红和金色，还是散落一地的衣服，还是布莱克家族后裔正努力扒光一个狼人、同时那个狼人也在起劲地扒光他。

西里斯停了一下，他还没出声，卢平就知道他要说什么。

“你想——”

“就算是个姑娘，也不会挑这会儿问。”他用膝盖毫不温柔地碾压西里斯胯下，造成一阵颤抖。

“你怎么知道？”他给了莱姆斯一个歪斜的笑容，眸色暗沉，“难道在我看不到的时候你变直了？”

“姑娘们喜欢不想睡她们的男人。”莱姆斯回答。

他捧住西里斯的脸吻他，湿润而开放的吻，像两条几近淹死的鱼在抢夺水分。那甚至都不太能称得上做爱，他们基本上跟两个急切地互相磨蹭然后射在裤子里的青少年没什么两样，除去脱得精光这部分。所以也可以把这个理解为有点出格的拥抱，莱姆斯感觉西里斯在尽可能多地攀附他的皮肤，并且他也是如此。西里斯比他印象中削瘦，皮肤和肌肉下能摸到的骨头更多，而且他也从没问过西里斯为什么会留那一头长发，但反正他也喜欢把西里斯的头发抓个满手，用足以造成刺痛的力度拉拽；反正这些都是西里斯。

“操你。”西里斯在他吮吸喉底敏感点时呛着说。

“那你待会最好认真地做。”莱姆斯贴着他的皮肤说。

他们花了一个小时黏糊糊地彼此依偎，叽叽咕咕地嬉闹，很恶心地把逐渐干掉的液体蹭来蹭去，就好像他们在十八年前一顶深红色的床帐里。下一秒詹姆就会闯进房间然后大声抗议说自己会被他们膈应到终身不举，于是莱姆斯不小心让西里斯的某件衣物从床幔缝隙掉出去，逼他们尖叫着落荒而逃。

第二轮更像恐慌结束后的“欢迎回来”性爱，他们分开了一点，以便西里斯履行他的承诺。西里斯这么做了，在吻过他的下颌、腹部和大腿内侧之后，在抚过他的每一寸皮肤之后迫使他哀求之后。

是的，莱姆斯在西里斯把他的膝盖折到胸前以便更彻底地干他时说，干我。是的西里斯，没错，就这样插我。是的，你太棒了，我喜欢。是的，我很好，继续。是的，这太棒了。是的，更多。是的，求你。Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. 

（全文完）


End file.
